


Almost

by amo_bear



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amo_bear/pseuds/amo_bear
Summary: She was just numb. Her bed was cold and her home was silent. Not a word was spoken in the house since he left. Only silence remained. As she curled up in bed that night, her tears fell....Smiles adorned both of their faces as they just be themselves. They went to bed, holding the other close. It is perfect.
Relationships: (Past) Original Female Character/ Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Almost

There was sadness in her face as she told him he looked a lot like his father. They were fighting a lot lately. They were getting into terrible screaming matches. She just spit the words out. There was fear in his face when he realized that he really did. They went to bed after that.  
She didn’t see him the next morning. She didn’t hear anything from him. Not a note, not a text, not a phone call. All she had was the sight of missing necessities and his wedding band on the counter. She didn’t shed a tear. She went to work as normal.  
A month later and she still hadn’t heard anything. She was just numb. Her bed was cold and her home was silent. Not a word was spoken in the house since he left. Only silence remained. As she curled up in bed that night, her tears fell.  
A year later and she was at the store when she ran into somebody. She almost fell on her behind, but she managed to stay standing. She looked up and met the person’s eyes. Her breath stopped. Chocolate brown met a warm hazel. The man she ran into put his hand on his neck and rubbed sheepishly. He apologized for being careless. She shook her head and told him not to worry about it. She left the store that day with rosy cheeks.  
A week later and the two ran into each other again. They laughed, finally introducing themselves. The two smiled and sat down. They talked for an hour before parting. Not without him giving her his number. She laid in bed that night with a familiar warmth.  
Another month had passed before he asked her out to dinner. She said yes.  
Four months went by and she asked him to be official. He cheekily responded with he thought they already were.  
Two months passed and he told her that he loves her. She smiled and said it back.  
A year went by and she got a call. It’s him. He told her he’s sorry and he wanted to go home. She told him it is too late. He begged her to stay. She hung up. That night she snuggled into her partner’s side.  
He showed up at her door the next week, flowers in one hand. She smiled and took the flowers. They settled into their comfortable routine. They made dinner together while listening to music. They ate together. They talked for hours about everything with the tv in the background. Smiles adorned both of their faces as they just be themselves. They went to bed, holding the other close. It is perfect.  
Another month and he asks her to marry him. She cried as she told him yes.  
They were looking at venues when he walked in. He had flowers in hand as he stopped in front of them. She felt her face whiten. He asked her to take him back. She told him no. He broke into tears when she passed him the papers. He said he’s sorry as he signs them. She fell into her partner’s arms as he told her that it was okay. It’s okay.  
They moved in together by the end of the week.  
The next year they were married. She told him ‘I do’. He said it back. They danced for hours that night. That night was perfect.  
He spun her in circles on their third anniversary. She laughed herself into tears. They talked for hours about everything. They went to sleep that night breathless.  
She told him that she was pregnant. He had stars in his eyes. They went shopping the next day.  
Nine months passed as they brought their daughter into their home. They were exhausted, but they were joyous.  
She sang their daughter to sleep. He sang her to sleep. They love each other.  
Thirty years passed and he walked their daughter down the aisle. She smiled at him from where she stood. They are still in love. They fell asleep that night talking about the stars.  
They were together for 74 years when they passed. They died in each other’s arms. Together in life, together in death.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a creative writing based on a prompt. This is my first time posting, so I hope I can improve on my formatting and general writing style in the future.


End file.
